


Hope

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: 7/7 hair and thicc. peak Arthur, Dishonorable!Arthur, Gen, arthur needed another good talking to, i describe him how I have him in my game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: You're peaceful sleep has been disturbed by a man you haven't seen in weeks.





	Hope

You took his large hands into your own, pulling them over to rest on your lap. You're heart was racing but not due to the intimacy of being alone with him in your tent, but because of what words were surely going to be exchanged on this night. 

Arthur had came to you late in the night, shocking you after a few weeks of being god knows where. He had left without so much as a word with you, telling you nothing of where he was off to or what he was doing. You had been worried for five weeks, wondering if he had finally been caught and tried to hang by the law or if he'd been hunted and killed by bounty hunters. You were full of worry, you're only comfort coming from Abigail, who had once been in your place. 

"I've done bad things, (Y/n)." He rasped out, unable to look at you. That was an understatement, he had done more than just bad. He had done horrible things, without blinking an eye. He no longer felt in control his frustration with the situation turning into rage that could not be held back, that he let loose on innocent people. 

You reached up with one hand and cupped his cheek, feeling the coarse hair of his beard rub against your palm, you turned his head so he was forced to look you in the eye. "Arthur," you kept your hand on his face, using your thumb to rub his cheekbone. "You need to get a hold of yourself."

His brows furrowed, though he kept his eyes locked with yours. "I know.." he mumbled, leaning into your touch somewhat. Of course he knew, how could he not? He had caused so much pain and know it was all he felt. It was the only thought in his mind as of late, how horrible he was and how everything was. Yet he carried on, letting his anger get the better of him. It was him. He was the problem. Of course he knew.

"No, you don't." Your voice cracked from trying to hold back your emotions. He couldn't possibly know the worry and the fear you had felt for five weeks. The sleepless nights that were full of tears and the countless imaginings of how he could be hurt or worse. "I was left alone for weeks. I had no clue what happened to you... if you were even alive." You brought your hand down from his face, returning it to your lap. "I was so worried..."

He looked away again, having no way to say how bad he felt for inducing these feelings in you and he didn't want to see how he had made you upset. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words. He wanted to change, he wanted to be a better man, he just didn't think he could. He was already so far along in his life and had already done plenty of things that would make god turn away. He had made Mary turn away, too, and now he was doing the same with you. Was there any hope for a fool like him? 

"I love you, Arthur." Your voice almost caught in your throat, you had never told him hose three words before but being seperate from him brought a sense of realization to you. No one was safe from the Pinkertons or even Cornwall. It would be so easy to lose him, all it would take is one slip up and he would be gone. "But you can't keep going on like this. I need you- we all need you." You wrapped your hands around his, holding them tightly as if you were trying to pull him closer to you.

"With Hosea gone and Dutch half mad, you're the last good man in this camp." He turned his head slowly to look at you, his green eyes looking into your very soul. "You got people depending on you, Arthur, because we got nobody else. You're our last hope." Your hold on his hands tightened as your chest did, and you let out a shaky sigh. You broke his intense gaze, turning your head down to the floor. 

You released his hands, lifting your own pair to your face to cover the tears that were racing down it. Arthur was frozen for a moment, processing everything you had told him. He put a hand on your shoulder, pulling you to him, his other hand going to the back of your head. You followed his movements, placing your head against his wide chest. Your breaths came out in short gasps as you cried against him, holding onto his shirt with a tight grip as if your tears were going to make him run off again.

"I ain't running no more." He began to stroke your hair, resting his chin atop your head. "I'm gonna do good. For you and for everyone...." The hand on your shoulder wrapped around you, further pressing you against him leaving no space between the two of you. That said it all for you, knowing by that tone he meant what he said... You only hoped your words finally settled and made him wake up from the state he had been in since the trouble had started.


End file.
